How i really feel about you
by Dashi-Kin
Summary: Ikuto finally realizes his feelings for Utau. //Ikutau
1. I think i love you

Dashi-Kin: This is my first Ikutau fic! I've just recently became a fan of this couple =3= Ha.

Utau: Yay i get to be in a story with Ikuto *Fangirl squeak* D:

Ikuto: T_T I hate you both. You better write an Amuto story after this.

Dashi-Kin: And what if i dont?

Ikuto: I'll kill you D:

Utau: SHUT UP GUYS. Dashi-Kin does not own Shugo chara Peach-pit does. :D

Normal Pov:

"Ikuto wake up!" The blond yelled as she jumped on top of her beloved older brother. "We'll be late if you don't get up!" She pouted tugging his ear between her index finger and thumb. She finally got a lousy moan from the lifeless figure underneath her. "Utau how many times have I told you not to come in here so early in the morning?" A loud sigh left her lips as she stood up off of him slowly, "Ikuto you cant keep skipping school like this! You'll fail for sure if you keep this up!" She yanked the covers off him causing him to groan loudly. "I'm not going." He said lazily. she huffed then stomped out slamming the door behind herself. "Whatever! Go ahead and fail see if I care!"

The teen stomped off to her room to change into her uniform, she was a bit disappointed in her failed attempt to wake her brother. "Ugh! What's with him! He's always bumming around and skipping school. He's just not himself anymore." Her voice began cracking. She leaned her back against her door looking at the photo on her dresser, It was of her and Ikuto as children they were hand in hand smiling at each other. "Ikuto.." She slid down her wall slowly "Why wont you love me back?" Her thoughts trailed off to _her_. The horrible pink haired fiend who stole her most important person in her life. She fisted her hands and stood up "I will not lose to you Hinamori Amu!" She darted her head around as she heard a loud knock at her door. "Utau I'm coming in." "Wait! I'm not dressed!" Her face was blood shot as the door opened slowly he obviously didn't hear her. The figure in the doorway just stood there scoping out the person in front of himself. "Ikuto I told you I wasn't changed!" She spat picking her dress up quickly trying to cover herself

Ikuto's Pov:

Why was I just standing there? Why was I checking my own sister out?! "Ikuto." I shook my head and turned my back "Sorry Utau. I didn't mean to intrude while you were changing." I felt a sudden tug at the brim of my shirt, "Um Ikuto." She paused for a while. "if you really wanted to see.. You could have just asked me without pretending to walk in on me." I turned around quickly about to slap some sense into her for the millionth time. "Utau how many times have I told you we cant do these things. Were siblings and its wrong!"

"Ikuto." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Why is it always Amu? Why cant you love me? It doesn't matter if were siblings you know." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Am I feeling guilty? No I cant love her no matter what. She's my little sister its definitely wrong. "Why cant you accept my feelings?" I could feel her tighten her grip on my shirt. Then the tears came. "Please love me Ikuto. Please!" She slid down on her knees in front of me, Almost as if she was begging me. I smiled then kneeled down in front of her embracing her in a hug. "Ikuto I'm much better than Amu. My chest is bigger than hers, I have a better personality, and I'm much prettier, and I treat you better than she does!" Everything she said was true. "Utau I'll consider your feelings." I tightened my embrace and closed my eyes resting my chin on her shoulder. And for this brief moment I felt peaceful, Like I didn't have a care in the world I've never felt this way when I was around Amu maybe I really do have strong feelings for her after all.. I stayed in this position with her for a while until she shot out of my arms wiping her face, "We better get going to school if we don't want to be late!" She chuckled, I knew she was faking it though. I just sat there after she got up. "Ikuto I'm sorry for all of that drama just now. Please forgive me." She held out her hand to me faking another smile then _I lost it._

I grabbed her hand pulling her into my arms again causing her to gasp softly. "I guess I do love you after all Utau."

Normal Pov:

She knew he was joking with her, she did deserve it after all. Especially after what she just did to him, "Ikuto quit joking around, Of course you don't! Your right siblings cant be in love." She giggled holding back her tears "Utau I'm not joking!" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely to him, "Your right Utau, You really are the better person for me. Amu doesn't treat me half as nicely as you do, Your always there for me and I guess I just hadn't realized I was in love with you until now." Her breath trembled at his serious words, she closed her eyes with a sincere smile growing across her pale face. He curled a blond lock behind her ear then leaned in closer to her face. Her lips were a pale pink and they were slightly parted he then cupped her soft face and closed the space between them with a gentle kiss.

Dashi-Kin: I think im going to put a lemon in the next chapter ^///^~

Utau: Yes please! I'll love you forever ;v;

Ikuto: NOO Write a lemon with me and Amu in it!

Amu: Wait whats going on?

Ikuto: Amu save me from these weirdos D:!

Dashi-Kin: R&R Please :3!!


	2. I didnt lose to her after all

Dashi-Kin: This is my first lemon~ Sorry for the horrible writing ^x^;

Utau: *Squeaks* YAY I GET TO HAVE SMEX WITH IKUTO ;/////; TY~

Ikuto: r___r Bleh. Dashi-Kin does not own Shugo Chara.

Utau's Pov:

I can't believe this is actually happening to me. Was I dreaming? Either way this is the best moment of my entire life. Our lips finally parted as we both gasped for air staring each other right in the eyes. It was almost as if he was staring at me like I was something to eat, It made me feel a little _hot. I looked down shyly pressing my thighs tightly together hoping he wouldn't notice. I shuffled uncomfortably in his arms I then earned a chuckle from him, "Utau did you get off just by kissing?" I was shocked at his perverted question but it was a little true. Just being alone with him made me feel weird down there I wasn't going to lie to him so I meekly nodded my head still staring down at my shaking thighs. "Then move your legs apart for me." I blushed madly as I spread my legs I gulped loudly waiting for the attack. His hand trailed slowly down my pants then down my panties I knew what was coming. _

Normal Pov:

"Ikuto! I don't think I'm rea-" He pumped two fingers inside her before she could finish her sentence, He gained a loud moan from her which went straight to his groin. His other sly hand sneaked its way into her shirt he grabbed her right breast and began fondling it roughly. "Ikuto! Not there!" He smirked at her pleads. Another long finger entered her wet core she threw her head back mewling in pleasure and he pumped his three fingers in and out of her. "Ikuto, Stop! I'm coming!" Instead of stopping he just picked up his pace so she would come faster. A warm liquid suddenly released onto his palm. A finger popped into the girls mouth causing her to go wide eyed, the blond began to suck on the finger gently making Ikuto groan a bit. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks she wanted him to make more of these noises so she took a second finger into her mouth licking and sucking all of her cum off his fingers.

After she finished cleaning his fingers she wiped the edge of her mouth and turned around to kiss her lover. He lick her lower lip begging for entrance which she granted wholeheartedly. After their hot make out session, he stood up then smirked at her and picked her up bridal style he gently laid her back on the bed, He then slid off her under garments. "Ikuto this is kind of embarrassing.." The neko grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Don't be embarrassed." She moaned as his tounge trailed all over her neck and down to her chest. He stared up at his whimpering little sister with a smirk was plastered on his face, He then attacked her left breast while rubbing the entrance of her womanhood. He licked all around her nipple teasing her "Ikuto stop teasing me!" She scowled "Fine fine." He took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it and nibbling it lightly. "Ah! Ikuto take me already! I want you inside me!" That was all he needed to hear he smirked then unzipped his pants taking out his quivering member. She quickly noticed it and blushed, "How's that going to fit inside me?" The boy tilted his head "What?" She gulped nervously and chuckled "Nothing! Umm well." He lowered himself in front of her "Well what?" He sounded a bit impatient. "Is it going to hurt?" He smiled caringly at her "It will at first but I promise it will feel good after you get used to it." Her purple hues shut tightly waiting for the final blow she was never this nervous before. His head poked the entrance of her hole she gasped clenching her teeth together "Just do it already!" He suddenly slammed himself inside of her. Her eyes flew wide open as she shrieked in pain "I-ikuto it really hurts!" A tear formed at the corner of her eye. He took it out then slowly put it back in, "I know Utau just hang in there. I promise it'll feel good." He began to thrust a little faster earning moans each time. "Does it still hurt Utau?" She smiled grabbing onto the sheets "It feels so good!" She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him into her more "Keep going!" He kept thrusting into her but faster and harder this time. "Ikuto im going to come!" He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, "Me too." a smile grew on her face, "Lets come together." They then both came together. He pulled his length out of her then collapsed beside her, She leaned over and kissed him quickly then snuggled close by his side. "I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She whispered gently. "I love you too Utau Tsukiyomi." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Looks like Amu lost huh?" He chuckled then stroked her soft blond hair "Yeah, I knew I wouldn't lose to her." She sighed then slowly drifted off to sleep next to her beloved Ikuto.

Dashi-Kin: R&R Please i'd like to know how i did on this!


End file.
